Blockbuster Fridays
by Lacrow
Summary: When you kill Kishins for a living, you've gotta unwind somehow. Ironically though, the movies are the last things they'll be paying attention to. -A film collection


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater...though, if I did, I'd use that money to watch so many more movies.

* * *

><p><strong>At the End of the Week<strong>

**by. **Lacrow

* * *

><p>"Maka, are you shitting me? Ten bucks for <em>that?"<em>

Standing outside the only movie theater in town, two teens eyed the 'Now Showing' board atop the ticket booth as one lone attendant watched the white haired one of the two growl in irritation. His green eyed companion shot him a flat look, silently telling him to put up or shut up. Although at first disinterested, the person manning the ticket booth couldn't help but snicker as he watched the boy shove his hand into his pocket and fish out a wallet, the entire time grumbling as he removed twenty dollars from it.

"You've got nothing to complain about, Soul!" Maka piped as her companion approached the ticket salesman. "I payed for it last time!"

The red eyed weapon shot his meister a faint scowl before shoving his money at the attendant. "Yeah, because I picked out a _good_ movie last time.

Maka deflected her partner's snide remark, merely smiling at the realization of getting her way anyway. She waited patiently as Soul handled the tickets, his voice sounding rather cross as he told the man what movie they wanted to see. Casually passing the time, Maka looked again at the poster that had caught her eye in the first place. Although not exactly her first choice, there was little else good on at the moment. And, after noticing Soul's dismay at her interest in it, Maka couldn't help but to pick out the romantic comedy that just begged to be watched. Mostly just to spite her white haired friend.

"Here's your ticket." Soul told her flatly as he came back, waving the little piece of paper in front of him.

"Thank you!" she replied sweetly, snatching it up as she immediately went around him towards the doors into the theater.

Rolling his eyes, the scythe followed suit as he spun around on his heels. Hands shoved deep into his pockets, Soul slunk towards the door as his meister held it open for him. He allowed her in first, letting the door swing close behind him as they both made their way to the concession stand. It wasn't until they got closer however, that Soul realized just how empty his wallet was going to be by the end of the night. Mouth agape, he eyed the menu as Maka threw out suggestions to him, all of which sounded insanely expensive as he found the prices. Popcorn did _not _cost this much last week.

A slight cringe made its way on his face as he looked at his partner. "How 'bout we just get some gummy bears?"

"_Soul," _she replied with mild irritation, giving him a stern look. "Now's not the time to be cheap."

"You're not the one paying, though!" Soul growled, though already taking out a twenty.

"You can get whatever you want, so long as we at least get popcorn."

Sighing to himself, Soul figured that was at least fair. Movies without popcorn sucked, and if he wasn't going to spring the money for it because he was being cheap, then that wouldn't be very cool at all. So, with Maka easing up on him, the two got in line and waited for their turn at the register. It didn't take long, even with the slightly large amount of people attending the theaters that night. There were no premieres or anything, but it being the end of the week, everyone was out doing something. That in turn meant more people on register at the expectation of a crowd, meaning less people in line.

"Large bowl with extra butter, and a coke." Soul told the cashier plainly as they approached the counter, already slipping the man his bill.

"You don't want separate drinks?" Maka asked her partner quietly, slightly surprised as his money was being taken away.

The boy shrugged. "You seriously expect me to pay five bucks for another soda? We're sharing a large."

Green eyes fell to the popcorn as the cashier brought it up. "Make it an icee instead, then."

Contemplating for a second, Soul grinned as he decided that an icee actually did sound pretty good at the moment. Before the man behind the counter could fill their cup up with coke, Maka picked up the bowl of popcorn as her weapon tried to convince him to put icee in it instead. The blonde picked up on their conversation as she walked away to get salt and seasonings, something about it being against theater policy and he couldn't do it, but Maka knew that Soul would take care of things. Sure enough, as she fixed up their popcorn, he walked up behind her with a straw in his mouth.

"Got it." the weapon smiled, the red strip dangling from his teeth.

Maka shook her head as she handed him the popcorn. "Thought he wasn't allowed to?"

"I changed his mind." Soul replied simply, grinning as Maka smirked and removed the straw from his mouth.

She took his cup and sucked down some of the icee, making sure to hold it out for him after she had her fill. Taking a gulp full, Soul sighed in satisfaction and motioned for his meister to lead the way. Maka obliged, taking off towards their theater as her weapon followed faithfully behind. They weaved in and out through clusters of people to make it all the way down the hallway, stopping at what looked like the very last theater around. Again holding the door open, Maka allowed Soul in first this time. He led the way through the darkened room as she followed close by, hardly able to see a thing.

Emerging out the other end however, they were greeted by the projector lights as rows of eyes focused intently on the screen in front of them. The movie hadn't started yet, thankfully. Only commercials played in the background as people went about their independent conversations, none of them noticing the pair as they started to climb the stairs._ Probably the best part about going to the movies_, Soul thought to himself as he and Maka made their way to the very top. _No one cares if you're here or not_.

"Let's sit there." Maka whispered, tugging at his arm as she pointed towards two seats near the edge.

Finding no reason against it, Soul fell into place where his meister pointed. Not knowing she wanted that particular seat however, he had to endure Maka's grumbling as she clamored over him for the adjacent seat. As she settled, the blonde shot her weapon a halfhearted dirty look. Unfazed, Soul's smirk appeared by the flickering light of the movie projector as he help up the popcorn for her to take. It didn't take long before Maka's glare had melted at the taste of theater butter, her mouth full to bursting as she stuffed a handful of corn in her mouth.

Soul chuckled but didn't say anything, much to his partner's surprise. Instead, he casually threw his feet up and rested them on the back of the seat in front of him. Maka got comfortable as well, sinking into the back of her chair as she reached for the icee on the other side of Soul. Her shoulder brushed against his nose, much to the scythe's irritation, but gave it hardly a thought as she happily sucked down the cool drink. Soul simply threw passing glances at the other people in the theater, slightly interested in what kind of people would come to this kind of movie.

"The fuck's with all these couples...?" the weapon muttered to his meister, throwing his arms behind his back casually.

Maka shrugged, breaking away from the icee long enough to speak. "Well, it _is _a romantic comedy."

Soul snorted, closing his eyes in annoyance. "Keyword there is comedy, Maka."

"Doesn't look that way to them, Soul." she replied cheekily.

Begrudgingly, the red eyed boy had to agree. After stealing another few looks around him, it became sickeningly obvious just how many people had come in pairs. And, after noticing a few of them casually lock lips, he couldn't but cringe knowing that the movie probably wasn't going to be much different. Maka's attention was quickly stolen away from the movie screen as she noticed her weapon glaring menacingly at her from the corner of her eye, to which she simply turned around and smiled, knowing full well what Soul was so going to say before saying it.

"Why'd you drag me to this!" he growled quietly, careful not to make a scene.

"Because," she smiled smugly, grabbing another handful of popcorn. "I knew you'd react this way!"

Another growl, only this time it was followed by Soul getting up and shoving his hands into his pockets. "...I'm gonna go take a leak."

Without waiting for a comment or even a nod of the head, Soul left his meister to get a few seconds away from the embarrassingly intimate movie theater. Shuffling down the stairs, he avoided looking at others as he rounded the corner and made his way into the main hallway. Stopping only to open the bathroom door as he approached, the ticked off scythe entered in and headed directly for the nearest stall. Unfortunately, that one was occupied. They all were. So, in a quiet seethe he waited, until finally after four or so minutes of waiting, a person finally emerged from one of them.

The door slammed shut behind him. Zipper went down. Nothing left for him to do besides stare at his reflection in the wall tile and think about things as he relieved himself. Since when did Maka get so devious? Blair probably had some influence over her in the past few years, much to his dismay. Then again, he was the one who gave in so easily to her at the ticket booth. And why exactly was she so cheery anyway? Granted, there was obvious sarcasm to it, but a joyful Maka was a rare one simply because she'd never show it. Soul snorted, thinking for a moment it was merely all the food she got. The pig.

Zipper came up. Toilet swirled in a flush, and he quickly made his way out. Again, stopping only to wash his hands, Soul made his way back to the theater as if having promised he'd be back soon. The door was closed when he arrived, meaning the movie had already started not too long ago. He bit his tongue when he threw it open, knowing that Maka would probably be ticked off that he was missing it, but whatever. Her irritation was the last thing on his mind as he emerged out the other end, his worries focused instead on _finding_ her in the pitch dark room as the movie played out behind him.

"Maka!" he whispered loudly, if that were even possible.

A few people sitting in the seats next to him told him to shut up, but Soul merely flashed his angry red eyes in return. Before he could say anything to them however, Maka's call from the back sent him immediately heading towards her. Carefully climbing up the flights of stairs, he found the girl waiving to him in their corner, his eyes now adjusted to the dull light of the movie screen. Maka moved the popcorn from the seat where she had left it and let Soul plop down in the seat lazily, to which she told him to keep it down.

"You seriously expect me to still watch this?" the scythe moaned slightly.

Maka sighed and shook her head. "If you want to leave Soul, go. I'll pay you back later."

"And what about you?" he replied with a raised brow. "I thought you only picked this movie to piss me off?"

No response came from the blonde. She merely slunk far into her seat and held the popcorn close to her chest, focusing intently on the film as it played out in front of them. Soul leaned away from her, casually giving her a look over as she didn't seem to notice him. Her pursed lips and narrowed green eyes were obvious in the semi-darkness, with sunken shoulders telling the scythe that his meister wasn't happy. For a moment, he fought back laughter as he quickly realized that Maka really _did_ want to see this crappy romantic comedy. _Guess she's got bad taste in music **and **movies, _he thought to himself smugly.

He couldn't leave her. It wouldn't have been cool to ditch her in the first place, let alone after realizing she wanted him to stay. And besides, the movie had only just started, so there wouldn't have been any real incentive to go at this point. After giving Maka one last glance, he shrugged and quite literally just said fuck it. The zoning girl had no idea that his arm was snaking around her shoulders until he was already pulling her in. Wide eyed, and her head buried in his black leather jacket, she looked up to Soul and blinked a few times.

"Soul, what the hell are you doing...?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"Got my arm around you, what's it look like I'm doing?"

Maka's eyes narrowed. "But _why _do you have your arm around me? I thought you wanted to leave?"

"I'm just getting comfortable." Soul grunted, propping his feet up on the chair in front of him. "What's the big deal? We hold hands all the time, right?"

If there was ever a time when he desperately wanted to laugh, the sight of Maka blushing wildly in his arms was one of them. The tables had turned, Soul mused to himself as his meister broke free for a moment to lift up the armrest between them. Keeping both his laughter and comments to himself however, he merely scooted over and allowed Maka to fall in place next to him. Her head resting gingerly on his shoulder, they fit snugly into each other like two puzzle pieces. Finally settling down to rest comfortably, Soul leaned over to grab the icee opposite Maka. To his dismay, it was already empty.

"Sorry." she told him meekly, too embarrassed to turn and look up at him. "I was thirsty..."

Soul sighed, letting his nose bury into her hair. "It's cool. I'll get some more later."

Maka clutched his jacket, as if to tell him sorry again. The action went unnoticed by Soul however, who was now watching the film with mild interest. It was at the part where all stereotypical movies tend to spend most of their time, the funny and happy moments right before something mildly bad happens. That of course follows leads to making up, followed by more fun and happy moments. Eventually, it climaxes at something worse happening, thus repeating the process until they all live happily ever after in the end. _Complete bullshit,_ Soul thought to himself. _Like it fucking works that way._

He and Maka were living proof, something he almost instinctively knew as she watched the movie with him. Their relationship consisted of two things; violence, and messing with each other. Was that necessarily a _bad _thing? Not at all. It had its benefits, as in being that physical of a relationship caused them to be a lot more comfortable together. Like now as Maka practically cuddled with him in their corner together, though no amount of prodding would ever get her to admit it later. At least he got something out of it in return, which he noticed quickly after burying his face into her hair. Since when the hell did she smell so dam good? Had it always been this way?

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said suddenly, about ten minutes into the movie.

The scythe shifted a bit, admittedly to pull her in closer. "Yeah? What is it?"

Feeling confident in the darkness, she clutched him tighter. "This never leaves the theater, alright?"

Soul had to think about that one for a moment. Should this one particular night at the movies stay their little secret, or should he use this as leverage against her in the future? Even if Maka did have certain feelings towards him, there'd be no way for her to live this down if he threatened to tell their friends about how close they'd gotten in the dark. Though, to be fair, it's not like he didn't want to either. In fact, he was the one who put his arm around_ her._ She just happened to be the one to melt at his touch, a fact that brought an all too eager grin to spread wide across his face.

"Alright." he agreed, closing his eyes before starting to nuzzle her gently. "As long as I get to do _this_, since no one's going to know about it anyway."

To his slight surprise, Maka nodded her head against his. Soul's grin grew ever wider as the space between them became nonexistent, their positions similar to the rows of couples farther down. The shitty movie had long since lost its allure for both of them, but Maka continued to watch anyway. She didn't really follow the plot or even pay attention to what was happening, but merely zoned at the screen as her weapon's hot breath flirted with the tips of her ear. Soul chuckled as she shuddered, her head falling onto the pit of his shoulder as his head rested casually on her's.

They should really go to the movies more often.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

I've been watching a butt-load of movies lately (my wallet can attest to that) and I thought, what the hell, no one else has written one. So I made a movie collection lol.

Due to work, other stories, and all around laziness, for now this will stay a one shot. Later on, I plan on adding the entire crew watching different movies and whatnot, but for now I'll mark this under SoMa.


End file.
